Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control circuit and, more specifically, to a keyboard control circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, computer games are manipulated mainly via keyboards, mouses or a combination of them. Since various instructions can be output via a plurality of keys of the keyboard, the keyboard is always used as a main input unit for some of the games.
Conventionally, in some game settings, when a certain key combination is continuously pressed within a particular time interval, a corresponding function in the game is triggered. In an embodiment, in a fighting game, a player enables a combination key that combines multiple keys to trigger a function corresponding combat movement taken by a role. However, since a time interval between the keystrokes is usually preset for the composite key, the user may fail to input the composite key to make a corresponding instruction when the time interval between the keystrokes of the composite key does not conform to the pre-set time interval. In such a case, the user should press the keys of the composite key again and again until the composite key is successfully enabled. It is inconvenient for the user and the serve life of the frequently-used keys may be reduced.